As recognized herein, users of respective augmented reality devices are sometimes proximate to each other but are not looking in similar directions. This may be problematic if a first user is viewing a virtual object anchored to a real-world location that is not currently in a second user's current field of view, but the first user still says something opaque to the second user along the lines of “look at that”. As also recognized herein, logically the second user may not be able to deduce the location and identity of the virtual object that is being referenced by the first user since the virtual object might not be within the current field of view for the second user. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem regarding shared augmented reality experiences.